Griffin Langley
Griffin, a character in The Elementalists series, is a Junior at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks as of The Elementalists, Book 2. He is one of Your Character’s love interests. He makes his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Griffin has black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He wears a gray hoodie with black sleeve cuffs, waistband, and cords and a pair of black pants. Personality Griffin is honest and down-to-earth, as well as optimistic. As he is the first person you meet when you come to Penderghast, he appears helpful and friendly, too, volunteering to take you to orientation and later to your dorm hall. He finds it difficult to lie or keep secrets from his friends. He is hardworking and doesn't seem to like confrontation, as he does extra work for the Thief team despite not being friends with them off the field. Relationships Your Character He is one of your love interests if you choose to date men. Your Character meets him when he pulls you out of the lake, and uses Air magick to help you dry off. After he drops you at the dining hall for orientation, you meet him again outside where you have the option of helping him find his star-tracker. In a premium scene of Book 1, Chapter 8, you are able to kiss him for the first time. In Book 1, Chapter 13, when you corner him in the dining room, he admits he is a terrible liar. In Book 1, Chapter 14, you have the option to spend alone time with him with or without continuing your romance with him (or if you’re romancing someone else, you can have a birthday fling with him). There he tells you that he has missed talking and joking around with you, without worrying about things. If he is your love interest, Atlas tells you there are hearts in his eyes when he looks at you. In Chapter 15, you have the option of becoming intimate with him, even if you are romancing someone else. You can also decide separately if you wish to attend the upcoming gala with him. Parents His parents want him to become a professional Thief player and he says that they are his biggest fans sports-wise, but they are not listening to him if he tries to talk to them about getting into natural disaster relief out of his wish to help people. Everett Merkseyer Everett is the captain of the Thief team. He appears abrasive towards Griffin in their first interaction shown together, and Griffin has expressed the feeling that his teammates do not treat him very well. Pend Pals Despite being a sophomore and the Thief team's star player, Griffin is immediately accepted into your group of friends. He is unabashed by Shreya openly complimenting his physique or by Zeph's star struck admiration. Except in the dining hall and the roost, he doesn't appear to hang out with Beckett as much as the others. Since he and Zeph had more free time, they helped Shreya with the party preparations. Since according to Zeph, Griffin cannot keep a secret to save his life, Zeph takes it upon himself to place a charm on Griffin to prevent him from revealing the truth. Gallery Other Looks Griffin Langley full body.png|Full view Griffin Shirtless.png|Shirtless Griffin Thief Uniform.png|Thief Uniform Griffin Thief Uniform Full View.png|Full view of Thief jersey Griffin Underwear.png|Griffin in his underwear Griffin_Gala_2.png|Amorelia Day Gala Outfit Griffin Gala.jpg|Amorelia Day Gala Suit Full View Miscellaneous The Elementalists Cover 2.jpg|Griffin on the cover GriffinLangleySneakpeekfromTheElementalists.jpg PendPalsfriendshipbracelets.png|Pend Pals friendship bracelet Trivia *He is shown on the cover of The Elementalists, Book 1. *It's revealed in Book 1, Chapter 1 that he is an Earth-Att. He tells you he caused a mini earthquake when he was 5 years old, during a tantrum over dessert. * During his freshman year, his Thief captain magicked his clothes to life while he was in the showers. He had to run naked across the lawn to catch them. This anecdote plays a factor in your daydream if you fail to properly make the Daydream potion. *In Book 1, Chapter 3, he tells you he is most self conscious about his work ethic. If he thinks others think he's slacking off, it makes him feel really uncomfortable. *In Book 1, Chapter 5, he tells Your Character that he wanted to join Penderghast because of the Natural Sciences program and that he is on a sports scholarship. *In elementary school, he was called 'Griffin, the Almighty Griffin'. *This summer, he has narrowed his study options to: a program that goes to Tornado Alley in the central United States, and a program that studies and mitigates typhoons in the Pacific Northwest . By Book 1, Chapter 19, he has decided on Tornado Alley. *Although he doesn’t feel ready to become a junior next year, he is excited to be applying for some exclusive scholarships in the Environmental Sciences department. If he gets the disaster relief one, he hopes his parents will see how serious he is about the field. *In Book 1, Chapter 15, he stated that he was originally planning to study abroad in his Junior year, however this year changed his mind and he wants to spend more time with Your Character and the Pend Pals. **He was deciding to go to either the Unki Institute in Japan to be near the Ring of Fire, or Saurnest Academy in Germany to increase his Earth-Att potential as it is a major college for mountain folk. He also mentioned he would love to go backpacking in Europe, to see wild pegasi in France and the dwarven city of Kugelforge. *He shares the same forename as Griff Sanderson from the Bloodbound series. * On February 1st, 2019 PB did a poll for which of the four love interests players picked to take to the Amorelia Day Gala in Book 1, Chapter 16 and the top 2 were Beckett and Shreya. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091428661142577152 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Jocks